Romeo and Juliet, or, Better yet, Gohan and Rini!
by Jill2282
Summary: THe school is doing a play. what happends when Rini and Gohan get the leading parts? will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet, or, better yet, Gohan and Rini!

By jill2282

Chapter 1

Rini looked up from her completely doodled on English notebook. The teacher had been saying something about having to do a class play or what not, and for some reason, it had caught her attention.

"What play are we doing?" Son Gohan stood up and asked among all of the whispers. So like him. He'd always ask all the questions that the teacher would probably answer anyways. Oh well, he had been home schooled for most of his life.

"I'm glad you asked Gohan. We will be doing Romeo and Juliet," Mr. Tringio answered. Someone snickered in the back, laughing about 'doing' the main characters.

"Um, how are you going to pick the roles?" Rini asked. Gohan had sat down beside her again, mostly because Sharpner had poked him the back of the head.

"I have numbers in two hats: one hat for the girl's parts, and one hat for the boy's parts. When you take a number, I will ask you for it, and each number represents a different character. Then I will announce who's who at the end!" Mr. Tringio said. "Okay, boys first!"

The sounds of chairs scraping the floor were in the air as all the boys hurried to line up. They were shoving each other for a spot, and, as usual, Gohan was last.

"No shoving boys tell me your number, yes, okay," the teacher said. Finally, all the boys had been given (but not told) a part, and it was the girls' time.

"So, Rini, Videl, what parts do you want to get?" Erasea asked.

"Stage manager," Rini said dryly. "I have no chance at being Juliet."

"Oh, don't say that. I do think that I'd want to be Juliet, though," Videl said. (How the… wow. I'm surprised I didn't make her the biggest jerk ever!)

"Draw and give me the number," Mr. Tringio said, breaking the conversation.

Rini stuck her hand in the hat and drew a strip of sparkly pink paper out. Figured Mr. Tringio was and his sweater-vest was gay. She looked at the paper and read off the number.

"Two," she said in a bored voice. She stalked back up to her seat next to Gohan.

"What do you think you got?" he asked, looking at her brightly.

"Something behind the scenes for sure," she answered. "You?"

"Same," Gohan said, smiling at her.

"Oh, don't you guys hide your love from the public by staying behind the scenes!" Sharpner said.

"Okay people, here are the parts!" Mr. Tringio read them all off, leaving Romeo and Juliet last.

"He sounds gayer every moment, doesn't he?" Rini asked Gohan, who nodded knowingly.

"And playing Romeo and Juliet will be…" he held it for a dramatic impact.

_Wait! He hasn't called mine and Gohan's name yet… has he? Oh no, what if…_ Rini was thinking wildly to herself.

"Gohan and Rini!" Mr. Tringio shouted.

"What?" Gohan and Rini shouted at the same time. "That can't be right!" everyone was staring at the two sitting next to each other.

"Hey Gohan, waiting for that kiss?" Sharpner asked, leaning in. "Or you mind if I kissed the lovely leading lady?"

"Oh, shut-up!" Gohan said as he turned to see Rini's reactions. She was running out of the room as fast as possible.

"Hey! Get back here! We have practice!" Mr. Tringio shouted. Rini paid no heed to his command.

"Rini, wait!" Gohan got up and ran after her.

"Mr. Son!"

"Look at the lovebirds!" someone in the class said, whistling.

"Rini! Rini, come on! Where are you?" Gohan whined. He suddenly caught a glimpse of pink hair and instant transitioned in front of her. "Rini, what's wrong?"

"This play, it's going to ruin our friendship, especially if people do this during those scenes! And it's already started!" Rini said.

"Rini, it—" Gohan started.

"It has, Gohan! So just… leave me ALONE!" the impact of the last word stunned Gohan so that he could only watch as Rini ran out of the building.

* * *

So, how do you like? please give me my answers! Review!


	2. OMG! sO LITTLE TIME!

A/N: I own NOTHING! Oh, I should probably mention that this chapter was really different in my notebook (lets just say that I had Rini go to Rei for help), so I really have no idea where all of this is coming from! Still own nothing….

Chapter 2

The benches in the park are cold. Really hard, and really cold. Yet when you're feeling like you might fall asleep on a tree branch, they can be pretty comfortable.

"Rini, what are you doing here?" Hotaru walked up to Rini as she was sitting on the bench.

"Sitting here and hiding from school," Rini said grimly. She turned her head to the school building, and could have sworn there was a black cloud circling it.

"Did something happen with you and Gohan?" Hotaru asked, peering down at Rini.

"Nani! No… nothing," Rini said, turning her face and blushing. She had a flashback of what she had said to Gohan, then said, "Nothing good, anyways."

"Did you get in a fight?" she asked, sitting next to Rini.

"Well, sort of. You see, we're doing a play in class, and it's Romeo and Juliet, and Gohan and I are the leading parts. And now people are treating us like a couple and that we'll do it and everything, and I sort of yelled at Gohan when it wasn't his fault, so now I'm hiding from him. But I think he might find me," Rini said sadly. "And what's worse, I think I might start to have feelings for him."

"Talk to Helios. Maybe he can answer any questions," Hotaru said. She smiled. "Do you still like Helios?" she asked slyly.

"N-no, I don't think…" Rini blushed even more. "Well, I better be getting home."

"See you later Rini!" Hotaru waved as Rini ran off. "Wow, these benches really are uncomfortable…"

A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter. Oh well.


End file.
